Adulterio
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: "Dime cómo nunca te has sentido delicada o inocente, ¿todavía dudas que nuestra fe tenga sentido alguno? Muéstrame amor hasta que me levante del suelo, hasta estar gritando por más... " AkaMidoAka Fem!
1. I

**Advertencias:** Erotismo.

Inspirada en la canción "Show Me Love" de t.A.T.u

* * *

 **Part 1.** "Retroceso"

Recordar sobre el pasado solía ser grato para ella, si esquivaba las dificultades y momentos en que estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, entonces sus recuerdos siempre le dejarían un sabor a dulzura en los labios porque el pasado representaba un momento importante en su vida, ¿y cómo no? Si fue durante su primer año en Teiko que conoció a la mujer que marcaría sus circunstancias por completo, quien la despertaría del sueño que algunas hembras de naturaleza distintiva solían llamar "síntoma de la sexualidad dormida", popularmente conocida por "virginidad".

Con el fuego de aquella mirada y el carmesí apasionado de sus pupilas, espesas casi como la sangre, Midorima comprendió mucho y poco sobre la activación de sus bajos instintos desde el primer instante que se cruzó con esos ojos y supo que jamas escaparía de sus garras por más que lo intentara. En ese entonces sólo eran dos niñas experimentando los cambios en su cuerpo y pensamientos, probando el ataque de las hormonas que se alzaban cuales palomas al vuelo en los jardines del centro comercial; guiadas por la corriente de aire hacia algún destino entre toda aquella confusión de ideas y experiencias adolescentes, un eco indescifrable de sentimientos difusos.

—Midorima Shinra, ¿cierto?

Su voz, aunque tranquila y respetuosa, no tardó en provocar que a la chica de largos y verdosos cabellos se le erizara vulgarmente la piel, atacada por una sensación de electricidad que nunca antes había sentido ni mucho menos de esa forma tan enternecedora, sobre todo al descubrir la identidad de la persona que le dirigía la palabra con tal amabilidad que no se pudo negar a corresponder adecuadamente.

—Si, soy yo— contestó despegando la mirada del libro que yacía en sus manos después de varios minutos que hubiese iniciado el horario del receso leyendo. La chica quien la llamaba lucía más que perfecta con ese entallado uniforme escolar, pese a no ser diferente del resto, parecía una dama de alta categoría en su forma de moverse entre los demás. Sus brazos delgados, su piel tan blanca y suave, los cabellos largos que caían graciosamente sobre sus finos hombros, cubriendo gran parte de su espalda y embelesando a Midorima por un largo instante que parecía arrebatarle su cordura.

—Mi nombre es Akashi Seika, estoy en el equipo de baloncesto como tú, es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente, es un placer. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Sucede que te vi durante la practica así que me preguntaba si podíamos quedar juntas a partir de hoy. Ya sabes, entablar una estrecha amistad.

—Desde luego— asintió con seriedad, cerrando en breve su libro para poner su mayor atención a la reciente conversación que aquella chica había iniciado, un tanto sorprendida por la facilidad de palabra que tenía la pelirroja para expresarse al momento de formular explicaciones. Debía estar acostumbrada a ello y no le costó darse cuenta que era parecida a ella, criada por una familia adinerada y posiblemente educada por profesores privados hasta ese primer año de secundaria debido a sus raíces pero más le intrigó conocer, con el paso del tiempo, sus puntos de vista desiguales a la de cualquier estudiante o chica ocupando espacio en la institución y sus innegables aptitudes de liderazgo que no tardaron dar brillo durante los partidos de practica en el club.

Compartían demasiadas cosas en común, tanto que parecía irreal que a menudo se sumergieran en platicas profundas que fácilmente aburrirían a los de su alrededor y qué mencionar de las cosas en que diferían, nada grave realmente, pero sí suficiente para lograr un debate intenso entre las creencias de ambas. Midorima con sus apego al destino, los horóscopos donde siempre cargaba un amuleto de la suerte consigo contra posibles anormalidades y su tan arraigado lema que en ocasiones resultaba molesto. Y Akashi con su sed de victoria, sus ansias de ganar tan necesario como respirar, alegando la obra del ser humano como lo único que mueve al universo y cosecha las situaciones que uno mismo siembra. Con un sentido del deber como aquel, a veces parecía mentira que ellas dos intercambiaran prioridades por instantes de absurda convivencia, perder el tiempo en partidas de shogi en las que la peliverde nunca consiguió una victoria pero más curiosos eran los momentos en que alguna de ellas se rozaban -quizás de manera inconsciente- y reaccionaban con algo parecido a la vergüenza, productora de innegable tensión sexual.

.

Midorima se había dado cuenta demasiado rápido que sus preferencias eran distintas a las de otras chicas, comprendió que no le era fácil sentir interés por el sexo opuesto como muchas otras estudiantes comenzaron hacer en esos días, en cambio se la pasaba mirando inconscientemente al resto de sus compañeras del baloncesto femenino cuando se detenía a tomar aire pues era en los entrenamientos que podía apreciarse por mayoría -aún en contra de su voluntad- los cuerpos curvados empapados por la gracia del sudor y la ropa deportiva tan holgada que llevaban puestas encima por mera comodidad, las cuales terminaban pegadas a sus pieles debido a la agitación. Midorima no podía aceptar que, siendo una chica con tan pocos intereses sexuales o más reservada en comparación a otras en tal aspecto, fijara la vista en las piernas de tez morena bien torneadas de aquella que se hacía llamar Aomine Dana, eternamente perseguida por cierta joven de piel pálida llamada Kuroko Tetsuna que lucía siempre indiferente e invisible. Incluso Midorima se tomaba la molestia de admirar la belleza de la rubia modelo que recientemente había entrado al equipo y también a el envidiable cuerpo de la perezosa de cabellos purpuras que se la pasaba devorando cualquier golosina en sus tiempos libres con una expresión que prometía verla caer de sueño en cualquier momento; hacía todo eso para evitar lo más posible mirar en dirección a su capitana, quien había sido la única en provocar que se moviera todo su mundo con el más mínimo vistazo y que, sin pensarlo, la había hecho entrar en una etapa de negación donde admitir sus gustos era lo más difícil para seguir con su vida.

—Oigan, ¿han visto pornografía alguna vez?— la repentina pregunta de Dana fue motivo de alta temperatura en las mejillas de las chicas ajenas que fueron receptoras de sus palabras mientras otras ni siquiera se inmutaron, acostumbradas a sus temas de aspecto erótico.

—No, nunca— respondió la peliceleste casi enseguida, con semblante poco amigable.

—Aominecchi, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer estas preguntas?— cuestionó la joven modelo claramente alterada y sonrojada.

—Que vulgar— comentó Midorima empujando sus anteojos con seriedad.

—Mine-chin es una depravada sexual~ — acusó Murasakibara con gesto perezoso pero con intensiones claras de molestar a quien no lucía afectada por sus palabras.

—Sino lo han visto entonces, ¿se han besado con otra chica?

Midorima trataba de no verse involucrada con aquella absurda conversación pero la reciente interrogante la había hecho sentirse, en cierto modo, identificada.

—¿Vas a continuar preguntando cosas intimas? ¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar baloncesto en paz?— le siguió Tetsuna sin alterar un instante su tono de voz indiferente, a sus palabras Kise Rin y Murasakibara Ayumi asintieron dos veces en acuerdo.

—Oh, vamos, Tetsu; jugar yo sola no es divertido. Además, me interesa mucho saberlo ya que lo he visto aquí.— Aomine les mostró la pagina de una revista nudista que había estado leyendo en la que se mostraba claramente la imagen de dos mujeres compartiendo un beso francés, algo que las involucradas observaron estupefactas.

—¡A-Aominecchi! ¡No traigas esta clase de revistas al club! ¿Qué harás si Nijimuracchi o el entrenador llegaran a enterarse... ?— refunfuñó Rin como vocera de todas.

—Está bien, ¿no?— La morena sonrió.— Escuché que hay chicas en este instituto que prefieren tener experiencias con otras chicas así que no podría ser ofensivo para nadie. A penas estamos en segundo de secundaria, no se agiten tanto por una fotografía.

—¡Aún así, no es agradable!

—Yo guardaría esa revista antes de que Akashi-chan llegue sino...—; Kuroko advirtió.

—Descuida, estoy segura de que incluso Akashi tiene alguno que otro interés por todo esto— le interrumpió Aomine al instante.

—Yo no lo creo— aseguró Midorima posando una mano en sus gafas, tratando lo más posible ocultar la vergüenza que le había ocasionado ver semejante imagen pornográfica y buscando evitar que su mirada se posara de nuevo en esta como intentaba hacer desde hace rato. —Ella es más decente que tú, Aomine. Ella no se interesaría por mirar algo tan degradante para las mujeres como esa revista.

—Aunque tú, Mido-chin, te estas comiendo la fotografía con la mirada— Murasakibara acusó a la peliverde con el mismo acento aburrido.

—¡No es cierto!

—Entonces, ¿eres de esas a las que les gusta "batear chueco", Midorima?— cuestionó la morena con una sonrisa picara plasmada en los labios, aproximando el rostro a una altamente sonrojada peliverde.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No le tomes tanta importancia a eso, ya sabes que te respetamos por lo que eres, a mi no me molesta.

—¡No saques conclusiones de esa clase sin mi permiso! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Besar a una chica no es diferente de besar a un chico en todo caso.

Tal declaración desorientó por un instante a las oyentes.

—¿Tú ya lo haz hecho, Aominecchi?— cuestionó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—Si.— La morena puso el balón a girar sobre su dedo indice de un sólo intento.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Recuerdan a esa chica castaña de primero con corte lindo que me perseguía a todas partes pidiéndome que le enseñara baloncesto?— . Todas asintieron mas el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Tetsuna resaltó debido a la atmósfera asesina que se forjó alrededor de ella. —Con ella lo hice hace poco.

—¿Y qué hay del beso con un chico?

—Oh, ese fue con un compañero de salón que se me declaró pero no duramos ni siquiera dos días.

—¡Sorprendente, Aominecchi! Ya eres toda una mujer.

—Jeje, no exageres, lo mio no es tan impresionante.— La morena miró a la gigante que en ese momento se estaba devorando una paletita de caramelo. —Murasakibara, tú deberías contarnos a las demás cómo te fue a ti con el chico que se te confesó.

—¿Ah?—. La aludida levantó la vista con evidente desinterés.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿A ti también se te confesaron, Murasakibaracchi?

—Que problemático, por supuesto que lo rechacé.

—¿Ahhh~? ¿Por qué?

—Tener novio es molesto, siempre quieren estar contigo, decirte las mismas palabras de cariño e invadir tu espacio personal, además son aburridos.

Kise Rin infló ambas mejillas en signo de desacuerdo, ella era perseguida constantemente por sus admiradores y comprendía la fatiga de recibir muchos elogios pero jamas les rechazó de forma cruda como seguramente había hecho esa chica. Sin embargo, fue Dana quien dio el toque final a la conversación con obvia picardia.

—¿No será más bien que tú también eres como Midorima? Que te gustan "las almendras con miel", ¿no?

Los rostros tanto de Midorima como de Murasakibara se tiñeron de rojo hasta las orejas, tremendamente afectadas por la frase en doble sentido que la morena les había venido a soltar y que obviamente entendieron.

—¡AOMINE!

—¡Mine-chin idiota, idiota, idiota!

Dana rió victoriosa, siempre había sido un deleite avergonzar a sus amigas.

—Parecen animadas.— La voz de cierta pelirroja tensó los cuerpos del grupo de amigas al instante. —Si están aquí holgazaneando eso significa que terminaron cada uno de los ejercicios asignados, ¿no?

—A-Akashi...

—Aomine— ante el exclusivo nombramiento la morena se puso rígida cual soldado frente a su general de brigada. —Estoy segura de que eres la alborotadora aquí. Darás 20 vueltas a la cancha de fútbol .

—Pero, pero, pero...

—¿Acaso quieres que sean 30?

—¡No! Es que...— titubeó un segundo antes de señalar a su compañera de equipo más cercana. —Tetsu me prometió acompañarme cuando me dieras un castigo.

—No es cierto. Aomine-chan, aprende a pagar tus errores por cuenta propia.

—¿No me dijiste la otra vez que querías mejorar tu condición física? No seas quisquillosa y acompáñame a correr.— Aomine fue a tomar a la peliceleste de la mano y, antes de que Akashi pudiera decir nada, ambas ya se habían alejado del sitio corriendo. Con un pesado suspiro la pelirroja devolvió la mirada a las que quedaban, ordenandoles regresar al entrenamiento. Shinra acató el mandato como las otras titulares e integrantes del equipo femenino pero cuando volvió su atención a las chicas que se alejaban logró ver las manos entrelazadas en un gesto intimo y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de la peliceleste caminando tras Aomine quien sonreía con naturalidad, quizás ajena a la reacción tímida de su acompañante; Midorima quería creer que estaba imaginando cosas, producto de la platica sin sentido que había dado lugar hace unos momentos, después de todo era imposible que Tetsuna estuviera enamorada de Dana, ¿verdad?

.

Los días pasaron lentos, a veces aburridos, a veces tensos pero también divertidos. Sus días en secundaria fueron la mejor época que hubiese vivido, una etapa llena de sorpresas que parecían reducirse a vanos momentos de entre exámenes y amistades, disfrutando de cada hora como la última que vivirían, tomando oportunidades que sólo tendrían una vez. Sin embargo, una tarde, misma en que ella y Seika habían quedado de verse en el salón una vez terminaran sus deberes finales del día, misteriosamente Midorima no la encontró en el sitio acordado. Extrañada decidió ir a buscarla por el casi solitario instituto, en donde los pocos alumnos ocupandolo yacían en las canchas de fútbol y los bancos cercanos al invernadero, y la encontró en la enfermería con la vista perdida en un articulo sobre el escritorio de la misma, la luz del atardecer bañando su silueta con tanta intensidad que hizo a Midorima sentir una extraña presión en su interior, arremetiendo contra su estomago e hígado por un breve instante, estrujándola con severidad.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?— se apresuró en reclamar, buscando disipar sin éxito el extraño cosquilleo que había dado lugar en su vientre.

—¿Midorima?

—Te estuve esperando.

—Disculpa, parece ser que me enfoqué más de lo necesario en la investigación.

Con aquello dicho la pelirroja retiró los dedos de aquel grupo de hojas engargoladas y que mostraba por titulo principal "Esquizofrenia". Midorima rápidamente se percató de este gesto y del misterio aplicado a la afirmación de su compañera pero no lo puso en palabras, jugando el papel de la ignorancia.

—Creí que jugaríamos shogi antes de irnos.— La peliverde empujó sus gafas, continuando la conversación. —Aunque, si tienes algo más importante qué hacer, no me molestaría marcharme ahora.

—No, he terminado, podemos jugar.— Akashi se apartó del mueble y se acercó con seguridad a su compañera pero hubo cierto brillo en los ojos carmesí del cual Midorima se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, la mirada de Seika estaba encendida, quemaba más de lo usual y permanecía fija en sus orbes con mayor fuerza de lo que había hecho antes, motivo por el que se quedó paralizada. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos. —Tu cabello está más largo— no era una pregunta y eso Midorima lo comprendió cuando, sin previo aviso, los delgados dedos sujetaron un mechón de su cabello verde.

—No he ido a recortarlo, estoy consciente de que debió crecer un poco.

—Lo peinaré por ti— sugirió.

—Está bien, no necesitas hacerlo. Hoy ya es tarde, si perdemos más tiempo no podremos tener ni siquiera una partida.

—Esto es más importante— aseguró Akashi con una sonrisa tenue y su acento rebosante de ternura. —Para nosotras como mujeres, el cabello es una parte importante de nuestro cuerpo. Se podría decir que es el reflejo de lo que es nuestra esencia.

Midorima no respondió, se limitó a suspirar resignada a las insistencias de su amiga manejadas con filosofía. Generalmente Midorima no permitiría que nadie tocase su cabello o siquiera osara cepillarlo ni que se atreviera a planear algún peinado acorde a ella -mismas razones por las que Kise se había rendido de pedírselo- pero al tratarse de Akashi en realidad no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

.

En aquella misma zona, sobre una de las tantas camillas que se hacían su espacio en la bien equipada enfermería, Midorima accedió a la propuesta de que Akashi cepillara sus cabellos. Seria y un tanto relajada por la forma delicada en que el peine recorría la extensión en manos de la -más que complacida- pelirroja, se dejó llevar por la incomparable sensación de quietud y paz con la que eran rodeadas en esos momentos, cómodas a lado de la otra.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso, Midorima. Siento envidia.

Shinra enrojeció sin saber exactamente el por qué. Que Akashi la halagara siempre era difícil de asimilar para ella.

—Pero si tú también tienes un cabello precioso, Akashi.

—El mio está bien— aceptó mas enseguida agregó —Pero el tuyo es especial. De todo el equipo eres quien posee el cabello más largo y manejable, tanto que cada vez que lo toco siento la necesidad de probar toda clase de peinados y eso no es todo...

—¿Lo crees?—. En ese momento Midorima se sintió incomoda de sólo escuchar pero debido a la tensión se veía forzada a decir cualquier palabra. Habia algo en el acento meloso de Akashi que crispaba sus nervios, haciendo a sus sentidos hervir de forma inconmensurable.

—Tan largo, tan suave.— Akashi hizo un ligero movimiento hacia adelante, permitiendo a su tibio aliento bailar sobre las sedosas tiras color bosque; dejándose guiar por lo que dictaban en ese momento sus impulsos; —... tan virgen.

Por unos instantes la única respuesta que jugó sobre la atmósfera fue el abordante silencio pero pronto la peliverde encontró una frase con la cual contrarrestar lo recién dicho por su estimada compañera.

—Jamas me ha gustado esa palabra.— Akashi dejó de cepillar. —Me hace sentir inexperta, una presa fácil a quien capturar y no soy nada comparado a eso.

—Tienes razón— asintió la pelirroja ahogando una sonrisa avergonzada. De pronto se sentía como si aquella única frase hubiese cambiado algo importante entre ellas, y no se agregó nada más hasta que los cabellos de Midorima fueron sujetados por un elástico rojizo, tan sólo dejando el fleco libre caer sobre la piel blanca.

—Es mi turno de cepillarte el cabello, Akashi— aseveró Midorima entonces, ni siquiera pidiéndole parecer a la interesada quien entornó los ojos sorprendida más pronto su expresión fue remplazada por una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Akashi le tendió a su amiga el peine y Midorima tuvo la intención de tomarlo, no había nada extraordinario en aquella acción, sólo tomar autoridad sobre una acción especifica. Sin embargo, el hacerlo propició un roce, un choque tímido de dos miradas confundidas, enseguida un notorio sonrojo y una mano temblando mientras cubría a la otra. Una sonrisa en forma de invitación y dos cuerpos cayendo juntos sobre las sabanas blancas del colchón elegido que rechinó un poco debido al impacto del peso.

—Midorima...— logra articular antes de que los labios se unan y una extraña necesidad se vierta en su sistema, tan caliente como desesperado, inunda sus sentidos y las hace susceptibles a cualquier cosa.

—No...—; el calor está presente en el rostro indeciso de la peliverde pero aunque sus labios pronuncian una clara negación no puede dejar de besar los labios que tan gustosamente se abren y cierran entre sonidos húmedos. Ahora que están entregadas ninguna quiere detener aquello que parece inevitable, ninguna quiere dejar de abrazar a la otra por más que intenten negarlo. Ellas no son grandes conocedoras del amor ni tampoco habían intentado algo similar antes, como lo que están a punto de hacer pero, a estas alturas, la experiencia es lo que menos les importa.

Manos inquietas viajan por la cadera que ha iniciado un desconocido movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, una pierna queda entre las otras y una suplica silenciosa se desgrana en medio de jadeos forzados sobre los oídos contrarios. Midorima se disculpa cuando sus manos viajan debajo de la falda reglamentaria de Teiko y tocan tanto como pueden de Akashi en movimientos variados pero no por ello menos tímidos, hay suspiros por parte de Akashi que se mueve con urgencia contra el cuerpo que la mantiene cautiva, sus manos comienzan a adentrarse bajo las molestas ropas y tocan la piel temblorosa arrancando gemidos reprimidos por la peliverde que se disculpa de nuevo mientras vuelve a mecerse. El suceso le avergüenza más de lo que era capaz de demostrar con el modo inseguro en que acaricia pero la ropa interior de Akashi yace un poco húmeda para ella cuando se atreve en ir más allá. La pelirroja se entretiene profanando el cuello de Midorima con su boca una vez se ha deshecho de la corbata y botones que lo cubren y masajea los desarrollados senos a los que a penas logra sujetar adecuadamente en sus palmas. No hay excitación mayor al exhibicionismo, momento en que sabes que haces mal entregándote en un sitio donde no sólo hay profesores y alumnos que pueden hacerte pasar la peor vergüenza sino que pones tu dignidad en riesgo. No era secreto que Shinra y Seika actuaban acorde a su educación familiar pero en aquel instante sólo sabían idolatrar sus carnes y someterse a la tentación.

—Midorima...— pronunció Akashi con dificultad, guiando los dedos desnudos de su compañera dentro de ella, hacia la zona más extraña que Midorima ha tocado y que la hacen dudar de continuar, nerviosa; —... aquí.

—Akashi, y-yo...

Sus labios vuelven a unirse en un beso y Akashi aprovecha lo intenso de este para tomar parte del acto, también deja a sus dedos adentrarse a zonas desconocidas, provocando en Midorima un ligero sobresalto y pronto ambas chicas se vuelven cada vez más ágiles en el movimiento, cada vez comprenden más sobre los mecanismos sexuales y se atreven a estimular más a su compañera, ¿o deberían llamarse a si mismas "amantes"?

—Discúlpame, Akashi...

—N-No lo digas...

—Pero...

—Midorima.— Las jóvenes vuelven a caer contra la cama, las camisas desordenadas y abiertas, las corbatas perdidas en algún lugar del suelo, las piernas abiertas para la otra, el movimiento de cadera infrenético y besos dulces con aliento entrecortado; —... por favor... Midorima...

—Lo siento... Akashi...

Un fuerte gemido escapa de la boca de Akashi cuando los labios entre sus piernas llegan a rozarse y oleadas de placer invaden su cuerpo, Midorima repite la acción sintiendo el placer ir y venir hirviendo en su sistema; es la primera vez que sienten tanta satisfacción, tanta locura apoderarse de ellas. Akashi y Midorima danzan al compás una y otra vez, no se detienen hasta que el orgasmo las hace ver estrellas, hasta que el movimiento las deja agotadas y la explosión de emociones mezcladas logra arrancarles lagrimas. Esas malditas lagrimas que jamas habían mostrado a nadie pues ahora que están conscientes de lo que sucede no pueden evitar preguntarse qué han hecho, ¿por qué? Y la culpa es tan sólida que evaden sus miradas y sollozan mientras se abrazan, haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo aquella atrocidad sentirse tan bien?

—Perdóname, Akashi.— El susurro de Midorima entibia el cuello de la pelirroja con su caliente aliento y esta se limita a llorar en silencio, también confundida, y es que en esos instantes -donde el dolor y la vergüenza dominan su juicio- lo único que desea profundamente es volver a besar la boca de quien había sido su mejor amiga hasta ese momento.

.

Aquello fue un accidente, la fisura que detonó el vaso que se habia estado llenando con aguas de impuresa. Akashi también se habia percatado de que algo le ocurría al mirar a Midorima Shinra, habia notado cuán fuertes eran los sentimientos que la abrazaban cuando la sentía tan cerca pero no podía aceptar aquella suciedad de la que su padre le solía hablar cuando saltaba el tema al aire, ella debía ser perfecta, por ello fue la «otra persona» quien tomó la contaminación sin dudar.


	2. II

**Part 2**. "Herida por Cicatriz"

Midorima recuerda con claridad sus experiencias dolorosas, por más que intenta esquivarlas y hacerlas a un lado con sus recuerdos felices, le es imposible ignorar las imágenes que se forzan a su memoria. La peor experiencia que pudo enfrentar fue cerca de su tercer campeonato consecutivo en el equipo Teiko, la fecha exacta en que la otra Akashi se reveló. El equipo de baloncesto femenino se había visto envuelto en una situación cuyo riesgo nunca fue tan prometedor como destructivo; Aomine cambió, Murasakibara cambió, incluso Kise y Kuroko habian empezado a mostrarse distanciadas al igual que Momoi Sasuke recibió el daño desde afuera, no eran más aquel grupo de amigos risueños que se reunían por caprichos de amistad desinteresada, corazón con corazón que ya no existía más.

Midorima estuvo consciente de lo que había pasado con el equipo, unido por nada más que obligación y egoísmo, ella también se había apartado pues por más que intentara llamar a la pelirroja esta jamas le respondía ni asentía a un llamado ameno. Se habían deshecho y no le quedaba más que esperar mejores días en su nueva escuela, empezar desde cero con este nuevo equipo y entrenar duro para derrocar a su "enemiga" prometida.

—Hoy también luces linda, Shin-chan— le coqueteó su compañera con una tenue pero brillante sonrisa, verla a Midorima le hacía recordar el instante en que la distancia posesionó su relación con la pelirroja quien, desde entonces, fue fría y burlona. Ojala hubiese podido aceptar sus preferencias justo como ahora hacía, orgullosa de ello a diferencia de años atrás.

—Cállate, Takao— soltó en forma de saludo.

—Hoy te ves especialmente entusiasmada, ¿no lo crees? Ni siquiera en el partido que tuvimos contra Kuroko de Seirin lucías tan encendida.— Takao Kazuhaya había dado en el blanco con aquellas palabras y, en su honor, Midorima se permitió ajustar sus anteojos con absoluta determinación.

—Eso es obvio— afirmó pues en su próximo partido Shutoku enfrentaría a Rakuzan, la preparatoria de Akashi y de su inconfundible presencia penetradora.

.

 _Días anteriores, ella había citado a toda la Generación Milagrosa a los afueras del estadio y se habían visto cara a cara en calidad desafiante, corruptas por la sed de victoria pero aquello no había sido todo, la otra Akashi -tan tentadora y provocativa- le había pedido quedarse con ella al final de la reunión y la había arrastrado al sitio más privado que podrían encontrar estando al aire libre._

— _No te había visto desde nuestras últimas semanas en secundaria. ¿Estabas evitándome, Shinra?—_ _. T_ _ensa, contrariada e inquieta, Midorima pretendió que aquella pregunta no le había afectado y se mantuvo inmóvil con la mirada fija en alguna parte del suelo. Extrañamente no hay palabras que rellenen el ambiente por varios minutos, Shinra está muy callada en comparación a todo lo que había ensayado decirle en su contra cuando tuviera alguna clase de oportunidad. —¿Planeabas ocultarte hasta que mi paciencia se agotara? Nunca había conocido a una chica tan problemática._

— _Si tus intenciones siempre fueron que nos olvidáramos de estas banalidades y nos enfocáramos a nuestras vidas, no le veo el caso a que estemos aqu_ _í_ _ahora_ _._

 _Las palabras que Midorima despide son venenosas, m_ _á_ _s de lo que la involucrada quisiera demostrar, razón por la cual la sonrisa de Akashi se presenta como un eco estremeciendo una zona desierta y ese desierto lo representa la joven de verde cabellera._

— _¿Estas molesta por lo que sucedió? Te recuerdo que no he sido yo quien destrozó a las otras chicas. Cambié justo porque ellas cambiaron y los objetivos del equipo cambiaron._

— _Adaptación...— entendió Midorima ahogando un suspiro de resignación; —... ya lo había imaginado..._

— _Aunque_ _,_ _si estás interesada, no me molestará revelarte que también aguardaba por una oportunidad como el miedo para tomar el control.—_ _L_ _os ojos verdes de Midorima miraron rencorosos a la expresión psicótica de la pelirroja que había levantado una de sus manos a la altura de sus hombros como si figurara estar sosteniendo una corona de cadáveres. —A diferencia de ella, yo soy absoluta y siempre tengo la razón._

 _La más alta cerró los ojos un instante, procurando disipar lo más posible la sensación ácida en su estomago pues no eran sus intenciones desfojar su ira con algo que no valía la pena. Empujó sus lentes hasta sentir los cristales sobre las pestañas._

— _Si era todo lo que querías decirme entonces supongo que ya me puedo ir— dijo dándose la vuelta sin más pero antes de conseguir alejarse sus oídos fueron receptores de una pregunta que no podía simplemente dejar pasar por alto._

— _¿Quieres verla?—_ _._ _L_ _a chica se paralizó al instante, sus pupilas temblorosas debido al impacto que tuvieron estas palabras en su consciencia ya que nunca había olvidado lo que significaba aquello. —Yo puedo traerla de vuelta, s_ _ó_ _lo tienes que pedirlo..._

— _¿Cuál es tu precio?— cuestionó con dureza, a sabiendas de que su acompañante no insinuaría algo parecido sin que tuviese la ventaja de obtener algo de suma importancia a cambio._

— _Vénceme en nuestro próximo partido, pierde y me dejarás hacer lo que me plazca. Tú tomas el riesgo._

— _Había planeado hacerlo de cualquier forma pero, ya que estamos apostando, si gano la dejarás libre por completo. Te lo prometo, te mostraré la derrota._

— _Me parece bien—_ _asintió, su sonrisa como una mueca destructora_ _._

 _._

Y después de eso, era obvio que Midorima no podía estar más determinada a vencer en este encuentro, los riesgos eran altos por ser esta la primera vez que hacía un trato con la pelirroja; uno en que era todo o nada. Sin embargo, aún cuando dio todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, aún cuando hizo su mejor esfuerzo para doblar la puntuación de su fiero oponente, nada había servido. Su equipo perdió junto con ella. El balón había botado por toda la cancha, ambos equipos se habían alzado en guerra para superar sus fuerzas mas nada había dado el resultado que las perdedoras querían. Shutoku se marchó con dignidad fuera de la cancha y Rakuzan enfiló hacia una próxima victoria. Mientras tanto, la lanzadora estrella de Shutoku yacía callada, mucho más callada a como era su costumbre, devastada, frustrada por la inminente derrota no sólo para su equipo sino también por su única oportunidad de demostrar su valerosidad ante los amables ojos carmesí que necesitaba ver sólo una vez más y que, por su culpa, se habían ido de la más mínima posibilidad de volver de nuevo.

—Shin-chan...— le llamó Kazuhaya en un vano intento por atraer su atención, el contorno de sus ojos azules estaba teñido de un ligero color rosado debido al llanto que había liberado no hace mucho y es que la peliverde no había levantado la mirada desde que llegaron a los vestidores y las alumnas de los grados superiores les habían permitido desahogarse como gustaran, después de todo aquel había sido el partido más intenso de la temporada que llevaron a cabo, y también el más lejano de vencer. La respuesta de la pelinegra fue el tono del celular de Midorima, avisando de un mensaje de texto entrante para quien todavía existían ansias de continuar llorando.

—¿Shin-chan... ?

—Hoy me iré antes, adelántense— avisó sin vacilar, tomó su mochila ya preparada y salió por aquella puerta sin dar más explicaciones; esa noche, para ella, aún no terminaría la tortura.

Desde que había formado parte del equipo femenino en Shutoku, Midorima no podría sentirse más a gusto de lo que estaría en cualquier otro equipo, todas quienes lo conformaban la hacían sentirse orgullosa de combatir a su lado, de aquello no cabía la menor duda. Pero, sin importar cuánto quisiera ser el soporte de todas ellas y el alma inquebrantable de tan maravilloso grupo, era inútil el esfuerzo, su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo y cordura pertenecían a la mujer que se reía de ella desde una distancia segura; Akashi estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones del cuarto de hotel cinco estrellas a la que había sido citada, sus ojos dispares deslizándose por el cuerpo de la peliverde mientras dejaba a una depredadora sonrisa adornar sus finas facciones. Complacida por la mirada humillada de la otra chica estiró un brazo delicadamente hacia su dirección, creando figuras invisibles en la atmósfera.

—Desnúdate— ordenó disfrutando de la expresión aterrada que la peliverde no tardó en revelar, además de su miedo en la mirada y el tinte rojizo que adquirieron sus mejillas al instante.

—No... Akashi, esto...

—¿Quieres retractarte? Una promesa es una promesa, ¿cierto?— cuestionó con evidente diversión más su acento se endureció al ritmo en que lo hizo la expresión de su rostro. —He ganado, Shinra, no creas que permitiré que faltes a nuestro acuerdo.

Midorima la miró desconcertada por eso, al no ver atisbo alguno de duda en aquellos glaciares ojos, inclinó la cabeza tardando sólo un momento en dar inicio con el mandato, tomando fuerzas de su tambaleante voluntad para desabrochar los botones de su anaranjada chaqueta, deseando morir en ese momento, tal vez de esa forma lograría librarse de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida. Akashi sonrió ante el semblante de nerviosismo dominando a su acompañante, impaciente por ver las prendas de esta fuera del cuerpo que había anhelado presenciar durante demasiado tiempo y que ahora le era concedido con tal sumisión que era excitante.

—Date prisa, Shinra.— Midorima se paralizó un momento luego de escuchar las nuevas ordenes hasta que logró terminar su cometido y dejar caer la sudadera contra el piso, realmente no quería comenzar a quitarse el resto de la ropa pero sabía que Akashi no la dejaría irse, no cuando la puerta tras ella estaba cerrada con llave y estas habían sido escondidas en alguna parte de la habitación, anónimas para ella. —¿Qué pasa? No veo que hayas terminado.

—Akashi... por favor...

—Aún te hace falta el resto del uniforme, ¿sabes?— insistió recargando su mejilla en una mano, convencida de continuar con sus planes y ansiosa por ver más de la suculenta piel con la que tantas veces se sorprendió fantaseando. Fue en ese momento que Midorima se encontró vencida de nuevo, por Akashi y su sentido del deber, estas eran sus consecuencias y su castigo por apostar en presencia de un demonio, el degradarse a comportarse como una esclava todo por sus deseos de vencer y devolver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Ahogó lo mejor posible un sollozo y prosiguió con la cara llena de vergüenza a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, quedando tan sólo en interiores para cuando la pelirroja le pidió acercarse más a ella para que se deshiciera de las prendas restantes, algo a lo que Midorima accedió sin antes brindar sus últimas suplicas a oídos que nunca estuvieron interesados en brindarle cualquier tipo de compasión.

—Buena chica— pronunció Seika con una suave sonrisa extendida en sus labios mientras sus ojos escrutaban de pies a cabeza la piel que con tanta desesperación la peliverde intentaba cubrir con sus delgados brazos, los mismos que las manos firmes de Akashi sujetaron para mantener quietos y poder apreciar su figura con mayor detalle. —No tienes nada qué temer, ambas somos mujeres, no hay nada en tu cuerpo que desconozca.

Midorima apretó los parpados con fuerza sabiendo que ya era inútil aguantar las ansias de llorar como había estado queriendo hacer desde que volvió a cruzar miradas con aquella emperatriz absoluta que se levantó del sillón entregándole suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, deslizándose con cierta reverencia por cada trozo de piel.

—Shinra...— susurró contra su cuello guiándola a sentarse en uno de los extremos de la cama, sabiéndose excitada por el aroma de la peliverde totalmente a su merced, totalmente suya. La besó como besaría a una rosa, rozando apenas sus labios en tanto su aliento comenzaba agitarse, tratando mantener el control sobre sus propios impulsos; acariciando el contorno de sus hombros, a veces deslizando los dedos sobre las largas piernas y admirando cuidadosamente cada detalle del cuerpo temblando en respuesta a sus cuidadosas acciones.

—No lo hagas...— suplicó Midorima de nuevo, esperanzada a que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas cuando aún había tiempo de parar esta locura. Sin embargo, los labios de Akashi volvieron a unirse a los suyos, esta vez impulsándola a recostarse y montandola dentro de un movimiento desesperado.

—Desde el principio no te pedí que te desnudaras sólo para observar.— Akashi se alzó sobre la figura de Midorima, deslizando el cierre de su chaqueta abajo, inquietando aún más la expresión alterada de la más alta. —Puedes imaginar que soy ella, si te hace sentir mejor supondremos que me has vencido en nuestro partido y que ahora mismo ambas están _celebrando_ su regreso a la superficie.

—No...

Las manos de Akashi deslizaron arriba su camisa del uniforme, descubriendo su pecho y su tentadora piel, aquella que Midorima escaneó sin poder apartar la mirada. Aunque fuese infame admitirlo aún para sus adentros, Akashi era simplemente hermosa. La pelirroja sonrió de forma torcida cuando visualizó en los ojos esmeraldas una reticencia incontrolable y se aproximó al fin, destruyendo la distancia que se había forjado entre sus bocas mas no la besó, sólo dejó a su aliento bailotear de forma traviesa sobre los deliciosos labios que la hundirían cada vez más al pecado.

—No me molesta que pienses en ella mientras estas conmigo ya que yo sé que eres solamente mía.

—Akashi...— dijo antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto, impidiéndole a Midorima formular cualquier otra palabra y, aunque intentó negarse, respondió con la misma accesibilidad a cada una de estas caricias. Los besos de Seika eran profundos, también eran demandantes, tanto que Midorima no pudo resistir más el magnetismo que su boca insaciable le transmitía al cuerpo, aunque aún luchaba contra este y apartaba el rostro tratando inútilmente evadir los besos que migraron a su cuello y comenzaron a bajar suavemente por toda su anatomía hasta alcanzar la zona que ya estuvieron invadiendo los dedos de la pelirroja.

—Por favor... no...

—Te atreves a negar este suceso cuando estas de esta manera— se burló Akashi, retirando los dedos húmedos y deteniendo su rostro frente a la zona que se dispuso estimular con su desesperada pasión. Midorima se sobresaltó un poco ante la intromisión de aquella magnifica lengua, sintiéndola moverse veloz entre sus piernas, por mucho que le costara ignorar las oleadas de placer sus gemidos se encargaban de delatar su goce interno; ojala pudiera resistirse a esa clase de trato cuando se sentía sometida ante algo que jamas quiso aceptar. De forma inconsciente levantó las caderas cuando la sensación intensa de placer profetizaba la llegada del orgasmo, Akashi gimió ante su iniciativa y muy pronto sintió el producto de su trabajo endulzar su paladar. Satisfecha se apartó de aquel cuerpo, besando apenas las piernas descansando a sus costados, subiendo hasta la altura del estomago donde jugó con su lengua sobre el tierno ombligo que le invitaba a saborear las capas de piel que le eran concedidas. —Eres deliciosa, Shinra.— La aludida desvió la mirada, molesta consigo misma por ser tan débil y este gesto provocó una sonrisa un tanto cruel por parte de Akashi. —¿Te sientes humillada?

—¿Acaso no te bastó todo el daño que has causado?

—¿Ah?

—Ya deberías tener suficiente de toda esta basura.

—No, Shinra, jamas tendré suficiente de ti.

Midorima guardó silencio, irritada, impotente, siendo incapaz de hacer nada en presencia de aquella mujer que le arrebató toda su esperanza y fe, de la misma mujer que acariciaba su cuerpo con infinita ternura.

—Eres despreciable— dijo entre dientes. No lo demostraría pero aquellas palabras habían conseguido un efecto negativo en la compostura de la pelirroja, el odio de Shinra le hacía mucho daño aunque fingiera que ninguna de sus palabras eran capaces de alcanzarla. Se inclinó y besó de nuevo sus labios sin ser correspondida por la otra muchacha, la besó de nuevo, cada vez con más sutileza, queriendo transmitirle sus anhelos más entrañables en un mismo gesto amoroso con sabor a fluido.

—No espero que me tomes en cuenta, Shinra.— Su amante al fin la miró. —Pero, ¿acaso esta no es tu oportunidad de liberarte? Puedes irradiar tu ira en mi y jamas me quejaría, estoy dispuesta ayudarte a olvidar.

No era un precio justo, quizás nada reemplazaría la furia y dolor que Midorima había experimentado por culpa de quien trataba comprarla con sus falsas promesas a la redención, nada que proviniera ahora de Akashi podría enmendar su tristeza pero, antes de pensarlo, empujó a Seika contra las sabanas y besó con fiereza sus labios igual a una canival hambrienta, negando con sus propias demandas cualquier frase que Seika había sentido el impulso de expulsar cuando esta agresiva determinación la hizo fascinarse. Con misma frustración reprimida Shinra atacó el cuello de la pelirroja y marcó con mordidas cada cercana extensión de su pálida piel, restregando extremidad contra extremidad y rasguñando conforme sentía la necesidad apelar a su agitado corazón. Los ojos desiguales se entreabrieron tras las primeras sensaciones de dolor en su cuerpo y una sonrisa gustosa se extendió en los labios que liberaban gemidos forzados, los dedos de la peliverde habían descendido a su entrepierna y empujaban su interior de forma hostil mientras su boca se encargaba de abandonar una linea de ardor en su recorrido a esta zona.

La bestia que habitaba el interior de Midorima Shinra había despertado de su sueño y Akashi lo disfrutaría al máximo por esa noche porque realmente había deseado sentirla responder al llamado del adulterio aunque fuera con esa violencia e insensibilidad emocional.

.

En el exterior el ruido de los autos al avanzar y el interminable balbuceo de los peatonales se fundían igual que si se tratara de un deshecho de fabrica, contaminante y objetivo en el universo. La vida de la ciudad continuaba su curso, ignorando aquello que sucedía en una habitación de hotel y la razón de ser en este. Akashi yacía recostada sobre el cómodo colchón y las sabanas arrugadas debido a la actividad, relajada y satisfecha por haber sostenido relaciones con la muchacha que ahora buscaba la manera de vestirse lo más rápido posible y salir de esa prisión inmediatamente. No podía creer que se hubiera acostado con Akashi, no de esa manera tan viva cuando estuvo segura que ella había asesinado sus sentimientos hace mucho y debían encontrarse muertos junto a el deseo de estar a su lado. Frotó una de sus manos contra su rostro, decepcionada de su propia verdad, una verdad que había mantenido en alto para posibles turbulencias como esta, ¿dónde había quedado su dignidad como persona? Era lo que se preguntaba mientras se vestía.

—¿Sabes, Shinra? Aunque lucías impasible con todo esto, creo que lo disfrutaste más que yo.— Las palabras de la pelirroja se clavaron como dagas en la carne de su interlocutora, empeorando su estado de ánimo. Akashi se levantó un poco para poder ver a la peliverde tensa a la orilla de la cama. —¿Acaso esperabas obtener mi arrepentimiento? Me maravilla tu persistencia.

—Cállate— replicó, el ácido de su furia colándose en su acento, algo que tomó a Seika por sorpresa pero que no consiguió hacerla retractarse de su dictamen final. No hizo más que admirar la manera en que con movimientos sencillos la bella piel que había probado era cubierta de nuevo por el pantalón deportivo y del cómo la silueta de la que instantes antes se había saciado de placer ahora se apartaba de ella, buscando entre los muebles la llave que le permitiría salir huyendo de la despreciable circunstancia, alejarse de quien la humilló pero por más que buscó no encontró el necesitado objeto que en momentos así resultaba tan importante como los entrenamientos de resistencia. Midorima se giró para enfrentar con ojos fríos al verdugo de sus peores pesadillas quien, resignada a responder la pregunta formada en su rostro molesto, cerró los ojos apartando la atención de su dirección.

—Está en el sillón, debajo del soporte.— Shinra devolvió sus pasos al mueble mencionado y se arrodilló ante el mismo para introducir sus manos por abajo del almohadón semi-ajustado, liberando su brazo después de haber obtenido lo que necesitaba para marcharse de allí. No le quedaban más de unos pasos para llegar frente a la puerta cuando la voz de la pelirroja la incitó a detenerse por reflejo pues, por algún extraño motivo, no salió de inmediato aún teniendo la opción de ignorar sus palabras y dejarla con las ganas de decirle lo que quisiera comunicar. —Shinra...

—¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó con cierta indignación, furiosa por la sinvergüenza demostrada. Seika aguardó unos momentos, incrédula por lo que estaba por mencionar, una verdad degradante, sin sentido pero no era como si aquella revelación fuera a considerarse cierta por Midorima, en lugar de eso la pondría furiosa por creer que estaba jugando cuando nunca fue su intención hacerlo.

—Te amo.

Shinra se giró de vuelta con rapidez, sintiéndose impactada por la sutileza y devoción aplicada en aquellas simples palabras, un cariño que no podría existir en una personalidad cuya única razón de vida era la dominación total. Con misma velocidad su compostura fue quebrantada, todo su ser lastimado por esas cinco insignificantes letras que en lugar de provocarle felicidad la hacían sentirse insultada. ¿Por qué Akashi se las decía ahora? ¿Cuáles eran sus malévolos planes al escupirlas como si nada? No era gracioso, nunca lo sería.

—No me jodas...— susurró, las manos hechas puños, la cabeza inclinada y sus ojos cubiertos por el fleco en su cara. —Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa amar de verdad.

—Lo hago... te amo a ti.

—¡Cállate!—. Lagrimas calientes fueron derramadas sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de Midorima, dolor y furia entremezclada al sentimiento de tristeza agolpado a un corazón agitado por el violento choque de sensaciones negativas.

—No me importa lo que creas, yo sé lo que digo y debes saber que de las razones por las que existo, una de ellas, eres tú— admitió y al instante sonrió, burlándose de si misma por todo lo que estaba diciendo, aún escéptica de que este fuera el resultado de todos su experimentos hacia una entidad de luz como Midorima Shinra. Ella, que yacía en la oscuridad, no podía creer lo mucho que la había embelesado una criatura de vida, no de muerte como ella.

—Te odio— susurró la peliverde antes de darse la vuelta y salir de esa habitación para no volver nunca más, dejando a Akashi con aquella sensación dolorosa revuelta en sus entrañas. Aún con todo su autocontrol no era capaz de manejar bien el rechazo, estaba devastada y en esos momentos sólo quería volver a enredarse en las cobijas, dejar a las lagrimas derramarse mientras tanto sin ella sentirse dañada de lo que palabras humanas son capaces de causar.

.

Midorima recorrió los pasillos con las palabras dichas instantes atrás por la pelirroja palpitandole en la cabeza, siendo chocante, tortuoso y agotador.

 _"Te amo"_

Era una frase peligrosa que se encontró a si misma repitiendo innumerables veces antes y después de tirar su odio a los oídos de aquella pelirroja que recordaba casi de manera enfermiza, recordando su sabor, lo dichosa que le hizo sentir en la cama a pesar de las emociones asesinas contaminándola desde adentro como una misma fulminación.

—Te odio.— La odiaba en verdad, tanto que lastimaba, tanto que sentía a su cuerpo encenderse de ira cada vez que su imagen invadía su cabeza; —... te odio.— Su garganta quemaba, su corazón latía desbocado, movido por la revolución de emociones entorpeciendo la efectividad de sus pasos sobre el suelo, sintiendo que volaba, que sólo era materia deslizándose instintivamente. —Te odio—se afirmó tras recordar la sonrisa de Akashi, la chica dulce y respetuosa que le dirigió la palabra por vez primera y que la hizo su amiga, aquella que le fue arrebatada para siempre por un demonio egolatra que se burlaba de aquellos bajo su autoridad, de la misma que había descubierto llorando debajo de esa expresión excitada durante el sexo.

—Aún así, ¿por qué te amo tanto... ?

Se detuvo sosteniéndose en el muro, permitiéndose llorar, llorar como nunca hizo, sintiéndose inocente y delicada de nuevo en los brazos de las sombras, lejos de Akashi, lejos de la única mujer a quien amaba, por quien volvería sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo sólo para retornar a la puerta donde suplicaría por más de ese amor retorcido, por más de esa notoria diferencia de cuerpos, por más de su propia existencia.

Ya no podía dudar que su amor tenía un sentido, no importaba que fuera aberrante mientras siguiera sintiéndose viva por ella y junto a ella pero como dolía.


	3. III

**Extra**.- Corona de flores

Todo había terminado. El equipo, _su equipo_ , Vorpal Swords alcanzó la victoria. Un triunfo que parecía imposible de tomar finalmente había encontrado su éxito destronando a Jabberwock en el proceso. Nada de eso hubiese sido posible sin ella, su otra yo, su otra mitad, el fragmento primordial de su alma y la gemela de sus ideales. Veía a sus compañeras de equipo celebrar sin ninguna clase de impedimento, completa y totalmente sumergidas en su regocijo por haberle entregado a la sociedad nipona el respeto merecido hacia sus deportistas pues el baloncesto representando un país no debía ser despreciado por nada ni por nadie. Veía a Kise, Aomine, Kuroko y a Kagami agitarse junto al público y también a Murasakibara -aunque más discretamente- alabar la victoria obtenida sin importarle mucho su fractura. Todas ellas habían hecho un trabajo excelente y Akashi se sentía orgullosa de estar presente en un momento de gloria como este pues del mismo modo podía ver la silueta de Midorima quien al ubicarla extendió un puño en su dirección como en los viejos tiempos, a cuyo gesto respondió sin hacerla esperar. Si, aquel instante era perfecto, digno de recordar toda la vida pero la soledad que se anidaba en su interior era incluso mayor a la felicidad que le brindaba aquel momento porque la visión rojiza se lo recordaba; la otra Akashi se había desintegrado cual cristal, ya no podía sentirla ni nunca más lo haría. Se había marchado y con su sacrificio obtuvieron esa -aparentemente- inalcanzable conquista.

Recordó su sonrisa y Akashi sonrió por ambas sin darse cuenta que un par de lagrimas eran aprendidas entre sus parpados, sostenidas por el orgullo y respeto que le debía a la persona con la que había sufrido tanto como vivido experiencias felices.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, una vez más la Generación Milagrosa se reuniría junto a los integrantes de Seirin. Akashi nunca se molestó en investigar el motivo pues consideraba que lo mejor para ella sería tener compañía, estar rodeada de gente mantendría su cabeza ocupada y sus sentimientos estarían controlados por más tiempo, no quería arruinar el sabor dulce que le había dejado ver a sus amigas de secundaria competir de nuevo en un mismo equipo ni planeaba desperdiciar el partido amistoso -que ella misma propuso- de jugar de nuevo contra Seirin como la Generación Milagrosa, una manera conveniente de despedir con honor a Kagami Taiga ya que esta había elegido volver a América. Distraída con ello dejó al tiempo filtrarse y perderse hasta que el toque de una mano sujetando la suya la despertó del ensueño, obligandola mirar a Midorima junto a ella, desconociendo la razón por la que se había tomado la libertad de tomarla de la mano sin hacer un esfuerzo por romper su semblante agrio que rozaba a la seriedad absoluta mientras acomodaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de su afilada nariz.

—¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte esta noche?— cuestionó sin dedicarle una sola mirada pero Akashi no se evitó sonreírle pues la había vuelto a salvar de quebrarse por dentro.

—Aún no.

—Entonces, ven a quedarte en mi casa.

—Me parece bien— asintió al ofrecimiento afianzando el contacto de sus dedos entre los de Midorima, aferrándose a esa mujer como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si se tratara de la única salida en un laberinto oscuro y lúgubre pues no existía nada en el universo que pudiera consolarla más que esa figura sentimental con la cual su existencia fue vinculada con semejante fuerza. Midorima era capaz de entenderla sin antes haber brindado un indicio de su estado, de comprender lo que verdaderamente le sucedía, sólo ella poseía ese don. —Gracias— agregó temblando mas su voz jamas osciló, conservando la fortaleza que le caracterizaba mientras Midorima se limitaba asentir comprensiva.

Akashi no liberó a Midorima y no lo hizo cuando se decidió que debían marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, ambas continuaron su camino sin soltarse, cómodas con el calor que se transmitían en silencio, no necesitaban palabras, no debían hacer más que acompañarse y sentirse cerca, al menos Midorima había establecido que tratar de indagar en el suceso que tenía a la pelirroja tan decaída no era lo más indicado si ella no buscaba compartirlo. Ya lo habían dicho antes, no sólo Midorima, todas habían abandonado los rencores sobre la existencia de la otra Akashi atrás. Las heridas se cerraron, la cicatrices desaparecieron, Akashi no tenía motivos para temer externar su opinión sobre su otra mitad aunque esta ya no iba a ocupar más un lugar en su mundo pero le tranquilizaba el que se llevase consigo la experiencia de jugar por primera y última vez junto a Midorima, aunque nunca lo demostrara de buena manera Seika siempre fue consciente de la especial simpatía que su otra yo había sentido hacia Shinra, por eso no envidiaba la dicha de haber puesto en juego el pase definitivo de tres puntos con ella, no se lamentaba de permitirle esta importante libertad. Tanto como Seika amaba a la peliverde, su otra yo la amó también. Conmovida miró a su acompañante, apreciando más que nunca tenerla a su lado.

—Midorima.— La aludida no respondió pero le dirigió una mirada plagada de interrogación y Seika, sonriendo, afianzó el contacto entre sus dedos. —Dame un beso.

Frente a tal petición Midorima acertó a detenerse completamente de su andar, incitando a la pelirroja hacer lo mismo, mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre sus anteojos, aunque buscó evitar que Akashi notara su sonrojo semejante acción resultaba inútil cuando los ojos carmesí yacían encima en todo momento. Akashi no solía pedirle un beso directamente, en cada ocasión se tomaba el descaro de robárselo sin solicitar consentimiento alguno por parte suya y esto comprobaba las sospechas que estuvo gestando dentro de su cabeza: le sucedía algo. Shinra no soltó a Seika de la mano pero no mostró interés por acceder a la petición de la pelirroja, ni siquiera estaba segura de si era correcto lo que pensaba hacer en cambio, mas consideraba que tal era lo que su pareja necesitaba, más que un beso.

—¿No quieres?— cuestionó Seika con falsa decepción, aún atenta al rostro avergonzado de la otra. Nunca esperó que al verla dirigirle finalmente una mirada la congelaría pues aquellos ojos lucieron decididos a cumplir una amenaza no pronunciada, no esperó sentir a su brazo ser halado hacia adelante y que posteriormente impactaría contra el cuerpo de Midorima antes de ser envuelta por aquel par de brazos con dulzura, algo más que delicadeza o sanación, mucho más que mera aceptación. En aquel abrazo había amor, verdadera preocupación por su estado emocional. —¿Shinra... ?

—Está bien si quieres llorar. En este momento no hay nadie que pueda juzgar tu situación.

La sorprendió, Seika jamas hubiese anticipado el que su pareja estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para decirle eso, crear un escenario adecuado para que no volviera a restringirse de llorar la desaparición del alguien por el que había luchado dentro de su subsistir, la división por la cual existieron adversidades irremediables y también formas de enfrentar decisiones que le ayudaron a crecer como persona. Entonces la realidad golpeó a Seika con mayor fuerza; no estaba, aquella extensión de su personalidad volvió al abismo de donde había emergido cual entidad espectral. Se había ido y no volvería jamas.

—Se fue, Midorima...— dijo al fin sin importarle que su voz se quebrara, que los sollozos rompieran la compostura de su acento o su voz fuera trémula y destrozada.

—Lo sé.

—Me dejó.— Seika se obligó desatar el nudo forjado firmemente entre las paredes de su garganta y empuñó el abrigo de Midorima entre sus dedos, transmitiéndole toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento; toda la ira, la tristeza y el miedo que irrumpía en lo profundo de su consciente, aturdiendola. —Se creyó que podía abandonarme... la odio...

Por su parte, Midorima tan sólo escuchaba sin deshacer el firme abrazo que le entregaba, recibiendo el dolor de su compañera y haciéndolo suyo pues mentiría al decir que no había sido atraída por la otra Akashi y que lamentaba tanto como la pelirroja haberla perdido, ambas compartían este sentimiento pero sabía que Akashi era quien más sufría por esta desaparición. El tiempo se escurrió como el agua mientras el llanto de Akashi impactaba contra el pecho de la otra, sin retener sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo, libre como jamas se permitió estar a mi misma en el silencio de su soledad; Midorima estaba para consolarla e imponerle seguridad mientras se desbarataba dejando emerger sus ácidas emociones.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Esta historia iba a ser un Oneshot como el resto pero como fue mi primer fem! me entusiasmé demasiado escribiendo. Además, mis escritos de fanfiction necesitan más yuri. Y, como me es fácil imaginar a la Generación Milagrosa en su forma femenina, no perdí inspiración. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, en realidad, esperaba aportarlo al mes de estos dos junto con el último que se llevó a cabo en diciembre del 2015 pero se me vino el tiempo encima y pues... ya. Consideré que no afectaba nada si lo traía por aquí a pesar de eso. Sólo este pequeño extra tiene poco de haber nacido. Ya que he recorrido la relación de Midorima y Akashi, desde el Arco de Teiko hacia el partido de Shutoku vs Rakuzan, imposible hacer a un lado el Extra Game/Last Game donde volvieron a ser los _mejores amigos_... Y la super compatibilidad AkaMido que floreció para quedarse por siempre *cof cof* (?)


End file.
